Goodbye Days
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Tiga tahun berlalu. Ichigo, Rukia dan yang lainnya kini dipisahkan oleh jurusan dan universitas yang berbeda. Mereka tidak pernah berkumpul lagi semenjak upacara kelulusan SMA mereka. Saat liburan semester dua, mereka berjanji akan meluangkan waktu dan berkumpul. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka bertemu? Warn : terdapat sedikit unsur M. Sekuel dari Cherry!
**Ai-chan come back again hahahahaha *plak*. Bagaimana kabar teman-teman di FBI? Sepertinya teman-teman saya saat saya jadi new writer di masa SMP dulu sudah hilang semua. Banyak penulis baru yang tidak saya kenal, jadi, salam kenal untuk semuanya. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik. Saya benar-benar kangen dengan semua yang berbau Bleach. Well, hampir saja lupa, fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya dulu yang berjudul Cherry. Karena banyak yang protes ingin tahu kelanjutan hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat sekuel ini demi teman-teman yang masih penasaran dan tidak puas dengan akhir dari fic Cherry. Sekian cuap-cuap saya, mari kita mulai ceritanya.**

 **Summary : Tiga tahun berlalu. Ichigo, Rukia dan yang lainnya kini dipisahkan oleh jurusan dan universitas yang berbeda. Mereka tidak pernah berkumpul lagi semenjak upacara kelulusan SMA mereka. Saat liburan semester dua, mereka berjanji akan meluangkan waktu dan berkumpul. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka bertemu?**

 **Disclamer : Bleach adalah ciptaan Tite Kubo-sensei. Tapi lagu Goodbye Days adalah ciptaanku *dibunuh sama neng Yui***

 **Rating : T (Warning : Terdapat sedikit unsur M. Untuk yang di bawah umur silahkan diskip saja yaa~)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, OC, gaje**

Bleach : Goodbye Days

 _Jadi sekarang aku akan menemuimu  
Itu yang ku putuskan  
Lagu yang ada di sakuku ini  
Aku ingin kau mendengarnya_

"Sekian untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa di ujian akhir."

Ku tutup buku catatanku dan segera berkemas. Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhirku sebelum menghadapi ujian akhir semester.

Tidak seperti ujian akhir pada semester kemarin, ujian akhir semester ini begitu ku nantikan. Setidaknya aku bisa pulang ke kampung halamanku. Yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, aku bisa berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatku waktu SMA.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dari pertemuan kami. Hanya saja kami belum pernah bertemu semenjak upacara kelulusan. Kami berenam memilih untuk berpisah dan memilih jurusan yang berbeda.

Aku sendiri mengambil jurusan seni bagian musik di daerah Kanagawa. Aku punya segudang alasan kenapa aku lebih memilih jurusan ini daripada jurusan lain. Setidaknya jurusan yang lebih mendekati pelajaran umum SMA.

Rukia memilih untuk pergi ke Osaka. Dia mengambil jurusan dalam bidang kesehatan. Sepertinya dia ingin menjadi perawat atau semacamnya.

Inoue sendiri menetap di Tokyo. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap tinggal di Tokyo. Dia tidak akan tega meninggalkan rumahnya.

Ishida juga menetap di Tokyo. Dia masuk ke Todai. Dengan segala ambisi memilih jurusan kedokteran. Aku juga tidak begitu terkejut saat dia berhasil lulus dari ujian penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Dia memang pantas di sana.

Tatsuki berlari ke Kyoto. Aku sebenarnya masih tidak percaya, tapi sampai saat ini dia menetap di sana dan mengambil jurusan tehnik. Jurusan itu memang pantas untuknya. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka otaknya akan sampai sejauh itu.

Renji sendiri memilih untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya, Hokkaido. Dia mengambil jurusan hukum di sana. Tidak buruk untuk seorang seperti dia. Renji memang pantas dalam bidang itu.

Memikirkan tentang sahabat-sahabatku dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing membuatku semakin rindu kepada mereka. Yah, setidaknya aku baru akan bertemu dengan mereka setelah melewati UAS.

"Kurosaki!"

Ku hentikan langkahku dan menatap orang yang telah memanggil namaku. Ah, ternyata dosenku, Unohana-sensei.

"Ada apa, Unohana-sensei?" ucapku tersenyum.

Senyum khas Unohana-sensei merekah saat beliau berhenti di dekatku, "Tentang tawaranku..."

"Akan saya pikirkan lagi, saya juga harus membicarakannya dengan Ayah."

Unohana-sensei mengangguk, "Baiklah, sepertinya kamu memang harus membicarakannya dulu dengan orangtuamu."

Aku mengangguk. Bicara dengan Unohana-sensei membuatku sedikit gugup. Mungkin karena beliau terlalu kalem.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah sosok Unohana-sensei hilang di tikungan koridor, tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas.

Benar juga, aku harus membicarakan tawaran Unohana-sensei dengan Ayah. Selain itu, aku juga perlu mengabari sahabat-sahabatku tentang apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya.

Memikirkan hal itu, entah kenapa _mood_ -ku menjadi buruk. Rasanya aku jadi malas bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku.

...

 _Jreng!_

Itu suara gitarku. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang aku sedang berada di apartemen. Berhubung aku ingin memperbaiki _mood_ , jadi aku memilih untuk memainkan gitar kesayanganku.

Akan menyusahkan jika bermain piano—aku harus ke aula atau tempat khusus yang disediakan kampus. Lagipula untuk piano aku belum terlalu mahir. Aku masih perlu banyak belajar.

Kalau masalah gitar, sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah mahir. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Karena kemahiranku dalam memainkan gitar, jujur aku sudah membuatkan lagu untuk dipamerkan pada sahabat-sahabatku nanti. Setidaknya aku ingin memberikan bukti bahwa aku serius menekuni kuliahku.

Akan ku jelaskan satu hal.

Ketika aku memilih untuk mengambil kuliah seni jurusan musik, bukan hanya Ayah saja yang tidak terima dengan pilihanku. Rukia, Renji dan yang lainnya pun ikut memprotes pilihanku.

Waktu itu Ayah sampai berteriak kepadaku, "Kalau kau berujung kuliah di musik, kenapa tidak dari SMP atau SMA saja kau masuk sekolah musik?"

Dalam hati aku berkata, kalau aku sekolah musik sejak SMP atau SMA, mana bisa aku bertemu dengan Rukia dan yang lainnya?

Sudahlah, mengingat hal itu membuat _mood_ -ku kembali jelek. Lagipula, aku sudah menjalani kuliahku selama hampir satu tahun. Ayah juga sudah membebaskanku dalam memilih jalan hidup.

Hanya saja, sampai sekarang sahabatku yang masih belum terima dengan pilihanku adalah Rukia. Si _Chibi_ itu bahkan tidak pernah membalas e-mailku meskipun aku sudah mengiriminya berkali-kali.

Selama setahun ini dia hanya sekali membalas e-mailku, yaitu saat aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Karena alasan itu aku jadi lebih bersemangat lagi dalam menciptakan lagu. Sebenarnya alasan utama aku menciptakan lagu adalah aku ingin Rukia menganggapku. Menjadi orang seni tidak seburuk yang orang pikirkan.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia marah kepadaku. Tapi, jika diberlakukan terus seperti itu tentu rasanya tidak enak.

Awalnya ku pikir Rukia adalah orang yang bisa mengerti pilihanku, tapi nyatanya dia malah orang yang paling tidak mengerti dengan pilihanku.

Ya, meskipun aku tahu Rukia juga punya segudang alasan kenapa dia memperlakukan aku seperti ini, lebih baik aku bertanya kepadanya. Saat kita bertemu nanti.

Ponsel yang berada di mejaku mulai berdering. Karena jarak antar meja denganku terpaut cukup jauh, aku hanya diam dan terus memainkan gitarku. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Setelah cukup lama tenang, ponselku berdering kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang menghubungiku di siang hari seperti ini.

Ayah? Tidak mungkin. Lagipula, aku juga tidak ingin Ayah mengkhawatirkanku.

Kedua adikku? Mereka memang masih sering menghubungiku, tapi tidak dengan via telepon.

Teman kampus? Mustahil, mereka akan langsung datang ke apartemenku jika mereka ada urusan denganku.

Dosen? Tidak mungkin dosen menghubungi mahasiswanya. Mereka tidak akan punya waktu untuk berinteraksi langsung dengan mahasiswa. Kecuali kalau memang mahasiswa membutuhkannya.

Inoue? Dia mungkin sering berkata bahwa dia merindukanku, tapi selama ini dia tidak mengganggu saat siang hari.

Ishida? Anak itu pasti sibuk dengan laporan. Tentu dia tidak punya waktu hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku. Anak kedokteran memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Tatsuki? Si anak _tomboy_ itu pasti sedang ngelindur kalau saja dia meneleponku. Kalau memang benar, aku yakin dia lupa tidak mengunci ponselnya dan dengan sendirinya ponsel tersebut meneleponku.

Renji? Aku bahkan tidak ingin dia meneleponku.

Rukia? _Chibi_ itu masih marah kepadaku, tidak mungkin dia meneleponku.

Untuk ketiga kalinya ponselku kembali berdering. Sepertinya aku memang harus mengangkat teleponnya. Mungkin ada orang yang benar-benar punya urusan mendesak denganku.

Jadi, tanpa menatap layarnya terlebih dahulu, segera ku angkat teleponnya.

"Ini Kurosaki. Ada apa ya?"

"Kau marah kepada Rukia?"

Aku berjingkat kaget. Ada apa dengan pertanyaan frontal tersebut?

Penasaran, ku jauhkan ponselku dari telinga dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Monyet Merah. Itu artinya Renji sedang meneleponku.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Sudah tahu Rukia yang marah kepadaku, kau malah tanya apa aku marah kepada Rukia," tanggapku reflek menjerit kesal.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya tadi?" tanya Renji terdengar polos.

"Ee~" aku berseru, "jadi, tadi yang meneleponku adalah Rukia?"

Renji terdengar mendesah, "Rukia tadi memintaku agar menghubungimu karena dua kali dia menelepon kau tidak mengangkatnya," untuk kedua kalinya dia menghela nafas, "kau sedang kelas? Kalau memang iya akan ku kabari Rukia."

Cepat-cepat aku menjawab, "Tidak-tidak. Aku akan menghubungi Rukia setelah ini, maaf membuatmu repot."

"Baiklah, lebih baik begitu. Lagipula, Rukia juga tidak mengatakan alasan kenapa dia ingin menghubungimu. Tanyakan sendiri, ya? Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Sambungan telepon terputus dengan sendirinya saat sebelum aku membalas ucapan Renji. Oh, si anak hukum sekarang sedang pada tingkat kesibukan yang sama dengan anak kedokteran sepertinya.

Ku buka riwayat teleponku. Memang benar sebelum Renji, ada dua panggilan tidak terjawab dari Rukia.

Aku sedikit ragu saat jemariku akan menekan tombol panggil. Kepalaku mulai memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan, kenapa Rukia menghubungiku setelah sekian lama dia tidak mau berhubungan denganku?

Dengan segala keberanian, segera ku tekan tombol panggil. Jika aku tidak bertanya langsung kepada Rukia, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku bukan seorang esper.

Terdengar nada sambung dari speaker ponselku. Nada kedua dan, tidak terdengar lagi.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari speaker ponselku. Sepertinya Rukia tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan.

Jadi, ku beranikan diriku, "Hallo, Rukia. Apa kabar?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu tadi kau yang menelepon, aku minta maaf."

Keadaan masih tetap hening.

"Hallo, Rukia? Kau masih di sana?"

Ku jauhkan ponsel dari telingaku. Layar terlihat gelap. Jangan bilang Rukia mematikan sambungan teleponnya?

Saat aku berniat untuk menelpon balik, tiba-tiba tombol power pada ponselku rusak. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada tanda-tanda ponselku akan menyala.

Setelah ku tekan berkali-kali, aku baru sadar. Ternyata batre ponselku telah habis.

Sial!

...

 _Dengan perlahan ku naikkan volume suaranya  
Memastikan semuanya cocok_

Aku menguap lebar. Ku eratkan jaket yang ku pakai. Suhu peralihan musim dingin ke semi memang terasa menyengat, dinginnya.

Saat ini aku berada di dalam kereta. Akhirnya setelah berjuang keras pada ujian akhir kini aku bisa menikmati libur panjangku di kampung halaman. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakannya.

Membayangkannya saja sudah menyenangkan. Aku berniat melakukan banyak hal ketika berada di Tokyo nanti. Mulai dari jalan-jalan di daerah-daerah yang dulu sering ku kunjungi, kalau perlu mampir ke sekolahku yang dulu untuk nostalgia.

Tapi, yang paling ku nantikan dari segala jadwal yang ku siapkan adalah bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku.

Lebih spesifik lagi, bertemu dengan Rukia.

Aku paham betul masa awal libur setiap universitas itu berebeda. Di universitasku sendiri masa awal liburnya terbilang lebih awal jika dibandingkan dengan universitas lain.

Tapi, menurut kabar dari Inoue, Tatsuki saat ini sudah berada di Tokyo. Ishida sendiri sepertinya akan mendapatkan awal liburnya minggu ini.

Untuk Renji dan Rukia? Aku tidak tahu. Saat ujian akhirku berlangsung, aku tidak pernah mengirim email untuk siapapun. Aku hanya ingin fokus.

Jadi, perjalanan dari Kanagawa menuju Tokyo membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam tiga menit. Meskipun terbilang tidak lama, tadi rasanya aku sangat lelah sekali. Mungkin efek karena saat ujian aku sering lembur untuk latihan ataupun meperdalam materi.

Sepertinya aku ingin tidur terlebih dahulu. Lagipula masih lama sampai aku berganti kereta di stasiun terakhir sebelum sampai di Tokyo.

Meskipun keadaan di kereta cukup sepi, namun aku ingin memusatkan pendengaranku dengan mendengarkan musik.

Jadi, ku pakai _headset_ -ku. Setelah menyambungkan dengan ponsel, dan menyalakan musik, segera ku pejamkan mataku.

...

Aku sudah merasa segar saat turun dari kereta dan menghirup langsung udara di Tokyo. Akhirnya aku sampai juga di kampung halamanku.

Keadaan di stasiun cukup ramai. Mataku tak hentinya memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang di tempat ini.

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat memperhatikan orang-orang, hanya saja aku sedang mencari keberadaan dari orang-orang yang berjanji akan menjemputku.

"Kurosaki~!" teriak salah seorang yang suaranya familiar di telingaku. Ku alihkan pandangan menuju sumber suara.

Tatsuki melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia tersenyum semangat seperti anak kecil yang polos. Di sampingnya berdiri Inoue yang sama terlihat bahagia ketika menemukan aku. Senyumku dengan sendirinya tersungging.

"Hai, ku pikir kalian datang telat," ucapku setelah cukup dekat dengan tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kami sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu," ucap Inoue bersemangat, "yah, aku hanya bersiaga datang lebih cepat karena persiapan Tatsuki-chan biasanya lama."

Tatsuki memukul pelan lengan Inoue, "Hey, persiapanku tidak lama. Kau saja yang terlalu bersemangat."

Aku tertawa mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu. Rasanya seperti sudah lama aku tidak mendengar Tatsuki dan Inoue berdebat.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar seorang anak tehnik?" tanyaku nyengir, sengaja ingin menjaili Tatsuki.

Seketika senyum Tatsuki pudar digantikan dengan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan, "Aku hampir tidak bisa berhenti untuk sekedar beristirahat. Harusnya aku mengambil jurusan yang sama denganmu," matanya beralih memperhatikanku, "sepertinya si anak seni baik-baik saja."

Tawaku kembali pecah, "Kau pikir aku hanya bersenang-senang saja? Memang iya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku harus lembur karena aku masih kesusahan dalam menanganinya."

"Kau bisa bernyanyi sekarang?" itu pertanyaan konyol yang terlontar dari mulut Tatsuki.

Ku jitak dahi gadis tersebut, "Aku tidak ambil jurusan vokal. Aku hanya mengambil instrumen saja."

Inoue yang sedari-tadi diam kini mencoba untuk nimbrung, "Jadi, saat ini kau bisa memainkan banyak instrumen, ya, Kurosaki-kun?"

Mata Inoue maupun Tatsuki terlihat berkilat penasaran. Mereka terus diam dan menatapku, menunggu aku menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Ku garuk belakang kepalaku, "Aa~ tidak semua juga. Hanya beberapa. Lagipula aku lebih memilih instrumen untuk _band_. Awalnya aku ingin ambil _orchestra_ , tapi sepertinya aku hanya bisa dasarnya saja."

"Cih, padahal aku ingin minta ajari biola," ucap Tatsuki kehilangan semangat.

Kembali ku jitak dahi Tatsuki, "Daripada biola, kau lebih pantas bermain drum ataupun bass."

"Aku ingin bisa main piano," itu Inoue.

Ku alihkan pandangan ke arah Inoue, "Kalau piano aku masih bisa."

"Hebat, sekarang si anak pendiam ini jadi pintar main musik," ucap Tatsuki terdengar sinis, "untuk merayakannya, mari kita datang ke cafe dekat sini. Kau yang traktir, Kurosaki."

"Aku sangat setuju," seru Inoue, "ada cafe baru, cukup menarik perhatianku. Ayo coba ke sana! Sudah lama aku ingin mencobanya."

"Semua anggota setuju?" Tatsuki berseru sambil mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Setuju!" seru Inoue sambil berjingkat mengikuti gerakan tangan Tatsuki.

Dua orang sahabatku ini memang selalu mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Tidak peduli itu merugikanku atau tidak.

Mau tidak mau aku menuruti keinginan mereka. Dan, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai kami berada di cafe dan memesan beberapa camilan beserta minumnya.

...

Malam harinya, aku sengaja keluar rumah tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Aku sedang ingin menikmati suasana kota ini sendirian.

Jadi, aku berjalan secara perlahan di trotoar. Tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang terus berjalan cepat mengejar waktu.

Meskipun sudah satu tahun berlalu, namun suasana ini begitu ku kenal. Sampai-sampai aku merindukan masa-masa SMA-ku dulu.

Aku jadi mengingatnya lagi, di awal musim semi ketika aku masih SMA. Berjalan di trotoar menuju ke taman kota. Perjalanan yang semata-mata membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat tanpa alasan.

Mengingat hal itu membuatku ingin ke taman kota lagi, aku akan mengubah tujuanku ke sana.

Malam belum terlalu larut. Jadi, aku yakin betul taman kota pasti akan masih ramai saat aku sampai nanti. Memikirkan tentang hal itu membuatku ingin mengunjungi beberapa tempat dulu. Setidaknya aku ingin suasana tenang saat berada di taman kota.

Ku putuskan untuk membeli coklat panas di salah satu cafe yang ku lewati. Aku hanya memesan dan langsung pergi. Lagipula cafe yang ku datangi terlalu ramai.

Belum sempat aku menyedot isi dari gelas plastik berisi coklat milikku, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

Ah, sial. Harusnya aku tidak membawa ponsel agar tidak ada yang menggangguku.

Tapi, masih ku lihat saja siapa yang berani meneleponku di saat seperti ini.

Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan gelas yang ku bawa. Dari layar ponsel terlihat nama seseorang, _Ichiban no Chibi_ —orang paling kecil. Rukia meneleponku.

Meskipun ragu, akhirnya ku angkat juga teleponnya, "Hallo."

"Kau sedang di mana?" terdengar suara dari speaker ponselku.

"Aku mau ke taman kota, kenapa?" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada gembiraku saat ku dengar lagi suara Rukia. Setelah satu tahun.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan tiba-tiba sambungan telepon terputus.

Ku tatap ponselku sendiri bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada si _Chibi_ itu sih?

Sebelum mengembalikan ponsel ke saku, ku kirim email untuk Rukia, menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Dan, aku melanjutkan perjalananku kembali.

Mataku sudah bisa melihat gerbang taman kota. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang iya, tapi ku lihat taman terlihat sepi-sepi saja. _L_ _ucky_!

Dengan semangat ku langkahkan kakiku lebih cepat. Aku merasa segera ingin sampai di sana.

Senyumku mengembang dengan sendirinya ketika melihat tempat tersebut. Tidak berubah sama sekali. Hanya saja sedikit berbeda jika dibandingkan saat musim semi sewaktu aku masih SMA.

Dulunya sakura sudah memenuhi pepohonan. Saat ini hanya terlihat ranting-ranting kering yang terlihat horor. Ya, tidak heran juga sih, karena memang belum saatnya sakura mekar.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam taman, ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melangkah. Ah iya, aku hampir saja lupa tidak meminum coklat yang ku beli.

Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti ketika aku melihat punggung seseorang. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya tapi aku yakin bahwa aku kenal dengan orang tersebut.

Perlahan kakiku mendekat, "Rukia?" panggilku ragu dengan suara berbisik.

Namun, anehnya orang tersebut berbalik dan menatapku. Wajah yang ku kenal, dia memang benar Rukia. Hanya saja sedikit terlihat lebih dewasa dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"Ichigo!" teriaknya penuh semangat dan berlari mendekatiku.

Rukia memelukku. Membuat gelas berisi coklat yang masih belum ku minum sama sekali jatuh. Ah, aku tidak begitu peduli dengan hal itu. Pelukan Rukia mengalihkan segalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, jeruk!" Rukia berteriak namun tertahan oleh dadaku. Dia memelukku begitu erat.

Masih setengah sadar, ku balas pelukan Rukia. Aku pun tersenyum, "Kau pikir aku tidak?" ucapku lembut.

Aku sangat bersyukur Rukia sudah tidak marah lagi denganku. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Dengan begini aku bisa menceritakan segalanya kepada semua sahabatku saat kami bertemu nanti.

...

 _Hari perpisahan  
Sekarang aku merasa semuanya akan berubah  
Sejak kemarin, begitu panjang  
Kau tidak keren, tapi penuh kelembutan disisiku  
Bersamamu_

Keadaan di atap sekolah cukup menenangkan. Hanya saja sedikit terusik dengan suara kendaraan bermotor yang sibuk di jalanan kota.

Ah, aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian. Hari ini adalah hari di mana aku dan para sahabatku akan berkumpul. Kami sepakat berkumpul di gedung sekolah SMA kami, karena tidak ada tempat lain yang cocok untuk bernostalgia bersama.

Sekolah sedang libur, jadi tidak ada gangguan yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat. Aku datang satu jam lebih cepat dari jadwal pertemuan. Jangan salahkan aku karena aku tidak sabar ingin memamerkan hasil kuliahku kepada Rukia dan yang lainnya.

Bicara tentang Rukia. Sehari yang lalu, aku dan dia bertemu di taman kota. Kami tidak merencanakan pertemuan itu, tapi aku benar-benar lega telah bertemu dengannya lebih dulu. Dan hanya berdua saja.

Sebaiknya ku jelaskan kembali dari awal.

 _~ Flashback ~_

"Kelihatannya kau semakin tinggi. Apa bermain musik bisa mempercepat pertumbuhan seseorang?" itu candaan pertama Rukia saat setelah kami melepas rindu—ehem.

Aku tersenyum, "Sepertinya iya. Mau aku ajari musik agar kau semakin tinggi?"

Rukia memukulku keras. Namun dia tersenyum juga, "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Ichigo."

"Terima kasih," ucapku menatap Rukia, "terima kasih juga karena kau sudah tidak marah kepadaku lagi."

Senyum Rukia perlahan memudar. Gadis bermata ungu tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke arah langit. Ditutup dengan helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa marah padamu, _baka_ ," bisiknya pelan namun bisa ku dengar dengan jelas.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Aku baru menyadari bahwa keramaian di kota kini mulai mereda. Sudah dipastikan bahwa malam kini semakin larut. Berdua dengan Rukia memang bisa membuat waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Mungkin, karena tidak segera mendapat jawaban dariku, dia memutar kepalanya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan semua hal itu, maksudku aku yang tidak membalas emailmu. Hanya saja..."

Rukia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Senyumnya sejenak memudar namun kembali lagi secepat dia merubah ekspresinya tadi.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, Ichigo. Ku harap kau yang tidak marah kepadaku," ucap Rukia lembut dan secara mengejutkan dia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Hampir saja aku berhenti bernafas karena terlalu terkejut. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak marah kepadamu, Rukia. Setidaknya aku akan sulit melakukannya," ucapku bingung mau bicara apa, detak jantung ini benar-benar menagganggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku berniat mengalihkan perhatianku dari detak jantung yang ku rasakan.

Rukia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kini perhatiannya kembali beralih pada langit malam. "Aku berniat memberimu kejutan dengan datang secara tiba-tiba ke rumahmu. Tapi, ternyata kau ada di luar rumah."

"Setelah sampai rumahmu, ternyata kau sedang keluar. Jadi, aku meneleponmu. Saat ku pikir aku akan menemukanmu di taman, ternyata aku yang datang lebih awal darimu," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Aku mampir ke cafe untuk membeli coklat terlebih dahulu. Dan cafenya cukup ramai. Tidak heran jika kau sampai di taman lebih dulu dari aku."

Rukia tertawa, "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah jeruk," tiba-tiba gadis tersebut menguap, "perjalanan dari Osaka ke Tokyo cukup melelahkan. Sepertinya cukup untuk bertemu denganmu hari ini."

"Kau mau tidur di mana?" tanyaku baru sadar bahwa saat ini dia sudah tidak memiliki tempat tinggal di Tokyo. Byakuya—kakaknya kini bekerja kembali ke kampung halamannya, Hokkaido.

"Orihime memberikan tawaran kepadaku," jawab Rukia, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya? Aku sudah tidak kuat."

"Perlu ku antar?" tanyaku.

Rukia berdiri dan menatapku. Jari telunjuknya bergerak-gerak di udara, "Tidak perlu. Sepertinya kau sedang ingin menikmati ketenangan."

Aku tersenyum, "Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan."

Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan. Setelah itu tubuh gadis kecil itu perlahan pergi menjauh dariku dan menghilang ketika dia berbelok.

 _~ End of Flashback ~_

"Ichigo."

Pandanganku beralih menuju pintu atap yang terbuka. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis kecil dengan dress berwarna _pink soft_ yang ia kenakan. Rukia tersenyum dan mengangkat kantong plastik yang dia bawa.

"Tepat sekali, aku membelikan jajan spesial untukmu," ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan kantong plastik.

"Kau datang lebih cepat?" tanyaku saat Rukia berada di sampingku.

Dia tersenyum dan mulai mengeluarkan satu-persatu isi kantong plastiknya, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersiap dengan gitarku. Aku ingin sedikit pamer kepada kalian," ucapku kembali fokus pada gitar, "lebih tepatnya kepadamu," lanjutku berbisik.

Rukia terlihat tertarik. Dia berkacak pinggang sembari menatapku dengan tatapan menantang, "Oh, jadi si jeruk sekarang sudah bisa jadi cowok romantis."

Aku tertawa. Jangan bilang Rukia mendengar bisikkanku tadi, "Yah, aku tidak berniat ingin jadi romantis. Tapi, ini memang yang ku pelajari saat kuliah."

"Baguslah, yang terpenting kau serius menjalani kuliahmu. Jangan sia-siakan waktu dan uang. Kau akan menyesal suatu hari nanti," ucap Rukia mendongkak.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku sudah punya _plan_ untuk beberapa tahun ke depan," ucapku tiba-tiba teringat dengan tawaran yang diberikan Unohana-sensei. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Rukia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin kau mengetahui sesuatu," perlahan ku tarik nafas dan menatap Rukia. Gadis tersebut balas menatapku, menungguku mengucapkan apa yang ingin ku utarakan.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin... a—aku," jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, perasaan aneh ini terus menggangguku. Aku yakin jika tidak segera ku ucapkan aku akan menyesal pada akhirnya.

Jadi, ku tatap Rukia dengan keyakinan penuh, "Aku mendapat tawaran untuk bisa kuliah di Jerman. Aku dapat beasiswa. Ayah sudah menyetujuinya. Karena itu, selama liburan ini aku akan mempersiapkan pemindahanku dan mulai semester depan aku akan kuliah di sana."

Aku tidak terkejut ketika melihat Rukia terbelalak. Matanya yang bulat terlihat semakin bulat lagi. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia berlalu meninggalkanku sendirian di atap sekolah.

Oh, bagus. Sungguh tanggapan yang ingin ku dapatkan.

...

"Eto, Kurosaki-kun. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Inoue.

Kami semua sudah berkumpul. Rukia kembali lagi ke atap ketika Inoue dan Tatsuki datang. Renji datang bersama dengan Ishida tak lama kemudian.

Sebenarnya maksud dari pertanyaan Inoue adalah menanyakan tentang Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi. Mungkin karena intuisi sesama gadis. Jadi, Inoue segera paham dengan ketidakberesan tersebut.

Aku malas membahasnya, tapi sepertinya aku harus memberitahu tentang perpindahanku kepada yang lainnya.

"Mulai semester depan aku akan kuliah di Jerman..."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Tatsuki dan Renji serempak berseru. Ishida menatapku tidak percaya. Inoue sendiri masih terlihat belum mengerti sepenuhnya arti dari ucapanku.

Rukia menyilangkan dadanya dan menghela nafas, "Kau sengaja ingin merusak acara ini, ya?"

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening dan tegang secara bersamaan. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Rukia yang tetap pada ekspresi awalnya.

Satu-satunya orang yang berani memecahkan keheningan ketika Rukia marah adalah Ishida. Dengan aura aku-tidak-peduli dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Ishida menatapku.

"Aku baru memutuskannya ketika aku bertemu Ayah. Sebenarnya aku juga ragu, tapi melihat ada kilat bangga pada Ayah ketika aku memberitahu hal itu membuatku ingin melakukannya," aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "kalian pasti paham, sebelumnya Ayah tidak pernah setuju dengan kuliahku."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Keadaan menjadi hening kembali.

Acara kumpul ini terus berlangsung meskipun berlangsung dengan hening.

Aku tidak bermaksud merusak acara ini, hanya saja hasilnya akan sama. Jika aku mengatakan hal ini pada mereka nanti, mereka pasti akan lebih marah lagi kepadaku.

Bukan mereka, lebih tepatnya Rukia.

...

 _Aku menyerahkan satu earphoneku kepadamu  
Saat-saat itu mengalir dengan perlahan_

Satu bulan berlalu. Seminggu terakhir sebelum keberangkatanku menuju Jerman sengaja aku menghabiskan waktuku di rumah. Setelah aku pergi nanti, tentu aku tidak akan kembali dalam waktu cepat. Biaya transportasinya terlalu mahal.

Ya, meskipun aku sengaja menghabiskan waktu di rumah, tentu saja saat ini Ayah dan kedua adikku sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Ayah tentunya sedang kerja. Karin dan Yuzu pergi ke sekolah.

Jadi, aku sedang di rumah sendirian. Memang Tatsuki dan Ishida masih belum kembali disibukkan dengan kuliahnya, tapi setelah aku merusak acara kumpul kami, untuk bertemu dengan mereka rasanya jadi serba salah.

Renji kembali ke Hokkaido. Kuliahnya juga belum usai. Dia mengatakan kalau sedang ada perlu di kampung halamannya. Sebisa mungkin dia akan datang ke Tokyo lagi.

Yang mengejutkan adalah Rukia. Setelah acara kumpul kami usai, dia menata barang-barangnya dan segera pulang hari itu juga.

Mungkin teman-teman lain terlihat marah, tapi mereka masih mau berbicara baik-baik denganku. Beda halnya dengan Rukia.

Aku tidak menyalahkan Rukia juga sih, tapi jika dia melakukan hal itu, rasanya aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkan Jepang. Setidaknya beri kesan baik sebelum aku pergi agar di sana aku tidak _homesick_.

Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering menandakan ada telepon masuk. Dengan malas—tanpa menatap layar untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon—segera ku angkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, ini Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki-kun, sekarang kau ada di mana?" tanya suara dari seberang telepon. Ah, ternyata Inoue.

"Di rumah. Ada apa?" jawabku masih malas-malasan.

"Kami berlima akan ke rumahmu sekarang, tolong beli jajan yang banyak di toko sebelah rumahmu yaa~" dari jauh Tatsuki berteriak, namun terdengar jelas dari _speaker_ ponselku.

"Dengar, Ichigo. Aku akan mengacak isi lemari esmu jika sesampainya di sana aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa," diikuti Renji yang sepertinya merebut ponsel Inoue—karena sebelumnya aku mendengar suara pekikan Inoue.

Setelah itu terdengar suara nada sambungan telepon terputus.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai aku sadar dan segera berlari turun dari kasur dan berlari keluar rumah.

Aku tidak bercanda, tapi hal ini pernah terjadi. Waktu liburan musim panas. Kedua adikku sedang mengikuti tur dan Ayah sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota.

Karena saat itu liburan, aku dan teman-teman sepakat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumahku. Kesepakatannya memang seperti itu, tapi kami belum menentukan tanggalnya.

Dan tiba-tiba Renji meneleponku. Dia mengatakan bahwa saat itu juga dia dan teman-teman akan segera ke rumahku. Dia juga mengatakan hal sama—seperti yang dia katakan di telepon barusan.

Awalnya ku pikir dia hanya bercanda, jadi aku tidak membelikan apa-apa untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Alhasil lemari esku diacak-acak. Berlanjut dapurku dibuat untuk percobaan memasak para gadis—Inoue, Rukia dan Tatsuki.

Saat itu Inoue masih belum bisa memasak, apalagi Rukia dan Tatsuki. Kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Daripada hal itu terjadi lagi, lebih baik aku mengalah dan membeli beberapa makanan kecil.

...

"Jadi, ini adalah pesta perpisahan sebelum Ichigo pergi ke Jerman untuk waktu yang lama. Mari kita bersulang!" Renji mengoceh dengan sendirinya. Dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kaleng soda yang baru saja ku beli dari _market_ sebelah rumah.

Semua berseru—minus Ishida dan Rukia, tapi mereka ikut mengangkat kaleng mereka.

Aku sendiri? Hanya duduk terdiam dengan wajah datar sambil mengunyah keripik singkong. Bukannya aku tidak mempercayai para sahabatku, tapi ucapan Renji pasti hanya untuk alasan agar mereka bisa berkumpul di rumahku.

Lagipula aku tidak meminta untuk mengadakan pesta perpisahan untukku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo. Kau akan pergi seminggu lagi, kan?" tanya Renji setelah menghabiskan hampir seluruh soda miliknya.

Aku hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan. Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak terlalu bersemangat ketika diingatkan tentang hal tersebut.

"Ku harap kau masih mau mencari istri orang Jepang, Ichigo," lanjut Renji tangannya beralih menggenggam bungkus makanan kecil.

Mulutku reflek berhenti mengunyah, "Aku lebih suka produk lokal. Jangan khawatir," ucapku mulai mengunyah lagi.

"Bagusalah, karena jika kau menikah dengan orang luar, aku tidak janji bisa datang ke acaramu. Beda lagi jika hal itu dilakukan di Jepang. Akan ku sempatkan," tiba-tiba Ishida tertarik untuk berbicara.

"Hey, aku belum kepikiran sampai situ. Jangan bicarakan tentang pernikahan dulu," ucapku merasa tidak enak sendiri.

"Aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Ichigo menikah," celetuk Tatsuki diikuti dengan tawanya.

"Bicara tentang menikah aku jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya Kurosaki-kun, selama ini kau bukan orang yang suka sesama jenis, kan?" pertanyaan Inoue sukses membuat perhatian berpusat padanya.

Dan dengan cepat perhatian tersebut beralih kepadaku. Tidak terkecuali mata ungu Rukia yang sedaritadi tertuju pada arah lain.

"Tentu saja tidak!" aku berseru dengan panik. Rasanya aku seperti sedang dipojokkan. Tapi, demi tuhan, aku bukan orang yang suka sesama jenis.

"Habisnya selama ini kan banyak gadis yang menyatakan cinta kepadamu, tapi kau malah menolaknya," ucap Inoue dengan polos.

Ah, masalah itu. Memang benar aku selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dari para gadis, tapi bukan berarti aku suka sesama jenis.

"Benar juga, sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa kau melakukan hal tersebut. Ku lihat-lihat sebenarnya kau pantas jadi _playboy_ ," itu pendapat yang keluar dari mulut Tatsuki.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran para gadis ini, sebenarnya imajinasi apa yang sedang berputar dalam pikiran mereka. Dan aku bersyukur, karena Ishida dan Renji sepertinya tidak berminat untuk berkomentar.

Beruntung sekali, sepertinya mereka paham dengan posisiku.

"Aku punya orang yang aku suka. Itu alasanku kenapa aku menolak pernyataan mereka," setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya aku berhasil mengucapkan hal itu.

Kali ini semuanya berteriak histeris—termasuk Ishida, yang biasanya _stay cool_ dan Rukia, yang sedari tadi diam. Renji melompat ke arahku dan menggoyang-goyang bahuku.

"Siapa, jeruk? Siapa orang itu? Aku terkejut kau bisa suka dengan seseorang. Ku pikir kau hanya tidak ingin diganggu..." entah apa lagi yang diucapkan Renji.

Tatsuki terlihat menerawang. Dengan ekspresi tersebut dia terus mengguman, "Ichigo menyukai seseorang. Ichigo suka dengan gadis. Oh, si jeruk sialan itu, ku pikir dia... aku..."

Inoue terus memperhatikan aku dengan wajah polosnya. Mungkin dia juga bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang ku suka tersebut.

"Aku terkejut, ku pikir kau akan anti-gadis sampai kau akan menikah nantinya," komentar Ishida masih terlihat terkejut.

Aku sendiri terkejut dengan tanggapan mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku selama ini?

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kepada kami," akhirnya Rukia angkat bicara.

Keramaian yang ditimbulkan oleh suara Renji dan gumaman Tatsuki kini diganti dengan kesunyian. Semua memperhatikan Rukia, namun mata gadis tersebut masih lurus menatapku. Dia terbelalak sama seperti yang lainnya, Rukia pasti terkejut juga.

Renji memukul lenganku dan memecah keheningan, "Benar juga, kau selalu tertutup jika ditanya masalah cinta. Harusnya kau bercerita kepada kami."

Semua menunggu tanggapanku. Terdiam. Kembali dengan keheningan yang terasa menusuk karena Rukia seperti terus memperhatikanku. Matanya, ku pikir, belum berkedip sejak tadi.

Dengan senyum kecil ku tatap satu persatu wajah sahabatku, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada kalian. Aku ingin orang yang ku sukai lah yang mengerti perasaanku pertama kali. Jika, aku sudah bisa mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya, aku akan bercerita kepada kalian."

Penjelasan tersebut berhasil membungkam semuanya. Keadaan menjadi tenang sampai kedua adikku pulang dari sekolah. Dengan begitu, Rukia dan lainnya sepakat untuk pulang tanpa memberikan komentar apapun.

...

" _Nii-chan_! Apa semuanya sudah siap?" teriak Yuzu dari lantai bawah.

Saat ini aku sedang berkemas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku berada di Jepang. Besok pagi aku akan pergi ke bandara dan terbang ke Jerman.

Setelah mengecek isi koper, aku beralih untuk mengecek kardus-kardus yang ku bawa.

"Sepertinya sudah siap semua," jawabku berteriak juga.

"Jika sudah selesai segera lah turun, aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan _Nii-chan_."

Oh, adik kecilku memang yang terbaik.

Karena aku sudah selesai, jadi aku bergegas untuk turun. Namun, langkahku terhenti ketika melihat Karin berdiri di pintu dengan tangan tersilang di dada.

" _Nii-chan_ , jadi, kau setuju aku akan mengambil alih kamarmu ketika _Nii-chan_ berada di Jerman?" tanya Karin masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Ku hela nafasku, "Dengar, aku tidak pernah menyetujui hal tersebut. Aku sudah bicara pada Ayah, aku akan membawa kunci kamarku agar kau tidak bisa seenaknya sendiri," ucapku berlalu meninggalkan Karin.

"Ayolah! Aku hanya ingin tau rasanya tidur di kamarmu," ucap Karin mengikutiku.

"Tidak bisa, kau cewek, aku cowok. Akan beda auranya jika kau memakai kamarku," ucapku terus melangkah.

Karin berseru kecewa. Dia mendahului langkahku—dan sedikit menabrak dengan sengaja. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Ichigo, tadi kau mendapat telepon dari Kuchiki Byakuya. Dia bertanya, 'apa Rukia sedang berada di Tokyo sekarang?'," ucap Ayah tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahku.

"Tentu saja aku tidak..." tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Jangan bilang Rukia berulah kembali.

"Yuzu, sisakan makanannya untukku. Aku akan pergi sebentar," ucapku berlari menuju pintu.

Aku terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yang ku temui. Aku tidak peduli, tujuanku hanya satu. Taman kota.

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku meminta Rukia untuk datang ke Tokyo, sehari sebelum keberangkatanku. Sebenarnya aku ingin dia mengantarku ke bandara. Tapi, dia menolak. Untuk itu aku memintanya agar datang sehari sebelum keberangkatanku.

Rukia tidak menanggapiku saat itu, jadi ku pikir dia tidak mau. Anak itu, selalu saja membuat keputusannya sendiri.

Lariku mulai memelan ketika ku lihat punggung seorang gadis yang aku kenal. Dia duduk di bangku sama ketika kami bertemu pada malam hari di musim semi saat SMA. Bangku yang sama juga ketika kami pertama kali bertemu setelah setahun lamanya tidak bertemu.

Tanpa membuat suara aku berdiri di depan Rukia. Gadis tersebut sontak mendongkak. Mata kami bertemu.

"Jangan bilang kau datang ke Tokyo tanpa pamit Byakuya dulu," ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

" _Nii-sama_ tidak akan memberiku ijin jika aku berkata akan menemuimu," jawabnya terlihat tenang, namun aku paham dia terlihat sedang gugup ketika mengatakannya.

Aku paham dengan watak Byakuya, tapi aku tidak marah dengannya. Aku sudah terlalu sering dihina oleh orang itu. Byakuya memang dingin, tapi dia juga punya sisi positif, untuk Rukia, dia rela melakukan apa saja.

Karena itulah aku tidak bisa marah pada Byakuya.

"Jadi, kau mau apa?" tanya Rukia karena tidak segera mendapat tanggapan dariku.

Ku lemaskan bahuku dan segera duduk di samping Rukia. Ku ambil ponsel dari dalam sakuku beserta _earphone_ yang sudah tersambung dengan ponselku. Ku pakai satu _earphone_ pada telingaku dan satunya ku serahkan kepada Rukia.

Awalnya Rukia terlihat bingung, namun dia menerima dan memakai _earphone_ -nya.

"Sudah siap?" tanyaku menatap Rukia. Gadis tersebut mengangguk.

Ku cari sebuah file musik di _playlist_. Sejujurnya aku sudah menyiapkan ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku ingin Rukia mendengarkannya. Jadi, aku memintanya agar menemuiku sebelum aku berangkat.

Setelah menemukan filenya, ku tekan tombol _play_. Kini dengungan suara mulai terdengar dari _earphone_. Ku perhatikan Rukia, gadis tersebut menatap ke lain arah, namun terlihat serius mendengarkan apa yang terdengar dari _earphone_.

Detik demi detik terus bergulir. Ekspresi Rukia makin serius seiring dengan berputarnya _playlist_ yang sudah ku siapkan. Alisnya sampai bertautan.

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi tersebut berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kini Rukia terlihat terkejut. Bersamaan dengan itu tidak terdengar lagi suara dari _earphone_ yang kami kenakan.

Perlahan Rukia memutar kepalanya dan menatapku. Mata kami kembali bertemu. Samar-samar bisa ku lihat pipi Rukia memerah.

"Ichigo, aku..." ucapnya menundukkan kepala dengan cepat, "aku... sebenarnya, aku... hey, kenapa kau memakai?"

Rukia kembali mendongkak untuk menatapku. Namun, wajah merahnya kini berganti dengan wajah geli yang tertahan. Jari telunjuk Rukia menunjuk ke arah kakiku.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa tidak mengganti sandal rumahmu saat kau pergi tadi," ucap Rukia dibarengi dengan tawa yang segera pecah.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah kakiku sendiri. Sepasang sandal selop masih terpasang di kakiku. Sandal tersebut adalah sandal khusus yang dipakai saat berada di rumah.

Pantas saja orang-orang yang ku temui tadi menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Ah, sial. Kenapa aku harus membuat kekonyolan disaat seperti ini.

Akhirnya saat perjalanan kami menuju ke stasiun, Rukia terus membahas tentang sandal selopku. Melupakan _playlist_ yang kami dengarkan bersama tadi.

...

 _Bisakan aku mencintaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh?  
Terkadang aku merasa bingung_

"Ichigo, setelah ku pikir-pikir lebih baik kau melanjutkan kuliahmu di Jepang saja," ucap Ayah sambil menangis berlebihan. Dan aku tidak menanggapinya.

Yuzu juga menangis, tapi terlihat bahwa dia menahannya sekuat tenaga, " _Nii-chan_ , makan yang teratur di sana. Aku tahu _Nii-chan_ tidak begitu handal dalam hal memasak, tapi pastikan selalu makan tiga kali sehari."

Oh, adikku yang menggemaskan. Dia sudah seperti ibu pengganti bagiku. Jadi, ku peluk dia erat dan mencium keningnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, ngomong-ngomong aku titip kamarku, ya. Jangan sampai Karin menjelajahi kamarku."

Ku lepas pelukanku dan ku lihat Yuzu mengangguk. Kini pandanganku beralih pada Karin.

Adikku yang satunya ini sedaritadi menghindar agar tatapan kami tidak bertemu. Hal itu membuat bibirku dengan sendirinya tersenyum. Gemas, ku acak rambutnya yang memanjang.

"Kau boleh saja memakai kamarku sekali-kali. Tapi, kau tidak boleh memindah-mindah barang tinggalanku," ucapku.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Namun, Karin dengan segera memelukku dengan erat.

"Jika aku rindu _Nii-chan_ , aku akan tidur di kamarmu. Mungkin akan sedikit mengacak barang _Nii-chan_. Tapi, aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya dengan rapi," rengeknya masih memelukku erat. Aku yakin, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Karena Karin tidak segera melepas pelukannya, Yuzu kembali memelukku lagi.

Mataku beralih untuk melihat para sahabatku.

Renji terlihat pendiam jika dibandingkan dengan biasanya. Ishida sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tidak mau menatapku. Inoue sudah terisak sedaritadi di pelukan Tatsuki. Tatsuki sendiri hanya diam terpaku sambil menatapku. Dia tidak menangis, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca.

Rukia, dia bersembunyi di balik punggung Renji dan yang lainnya. Bahkan dia memunggungiku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak menyangka dia akan datang. Tapi, aku merasa lega melihat dia saat ini.

"Ayolah, cukup kedua adikku saja yang terlihat sedih. Seharusnya kalian membuat wajah bahagia agar aku tidak terlalu kepikiran," ucapku mencoba tersenyum gembira.

Renji mengalihkan pandangannya. Ishida menghela nafas. Inoue menutupi wajahnya di balik bahu Tatsuki. Tatsuki sendiri menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia berjalan dan menampakkan dirinya. Dengan wajah riang miliknya, dia menatapku. Senyumnya lebar sampai membuat deretan giginya terlihat. Anehnya, semua hal itu terlihat natural.

Rukia mendekatiku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Ichigo, bisa minta file yang kita dengarkan kemarin. Aku agak lupa dengan isinya. Jadi, mungkin akan ku dengarkan lagi nanti."

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sudut mata Rukia memerah. Jangan bilang dia menangis juga.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukan kedua adikku, ku ambil ponsel, "Ku harap kau bukan orang yang suka menyebarkan rahasia orang," ucapku mulai mencari _playlist_ yang dimaksud Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum, "Aku pikir kau dulu sangat mempercayai aku sampai-sampai hampir semua rahasiamu ku ketahui."

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Ishida, kini berani menatapku.

Aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat pemberitahuan bahwa pengiriman file sudah berhasil, "Tidak apa, aku hanya memberikan rancangan laguku pada Rukia."

"Eh, kau hanya memberitahukannya pada Rukia?" seru Renji tiba-tiba.

"Tenang saja, jika sudah sempurna, aku akan mempersilahkan kalian untuk mendengarkan laguku."

"Ichigo," panggil Tatsuki terdengar sendu. Namun, saat ku tatap, gadis tersebut tersenyum—ehem—lembut, "pastikan kau membuat lagu yang bagus, ya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk tujuan itu."

"Kurosaki-kun, dari teman-teman yang lain aku sendiri yang tidak melanjutkan ke jenjang kuliah. Jika kau membutuhkan tempat curhat, aku akan segera membalas emailmu," ucap Inoue menegakkan diri sambil menghapus air matanya. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Aku akan senang ada orang yang selalu siap sedia. Terima kasih, Inoue. Aku akan selalu menghubungimu," ucapku.

Yuzu dan Karin melepas pelukannya sendiri. Kedua adikku tersebut kompak menghapus air mata yang menempel pada pipi mereka. Namun, Yuzu kembali menangis. Kini dia memeluk Karin.

Karin menatapku dan tersenyum, meskipun matanya juga kembali berkaca-kaca, "Sepertinya _Nii-chan_ juga ingin memeluk sahabat-sahabat _Nii-chan_."

Aku mengangguk. Ku perhatikan satu persatu. Kira-kira siapa dulu?

Rukia menatapku dengan harap-harap cemas. Aku tersenyum melewatinya sambil mengacak rambutnya sebentar. Aku mendekati Renji terlebih dahulu.

Renji menatapku dan mendengus. Dia meninju bahuku pelan dan tersenyum, "Jangan berubah jadi cowok romantis. Tidak cocok untuk karaktermu."

Aku tertawa, "Akan ku usahakan," ucapku sambil meninju bahu Renji.

Aku beralih menatap Ishida yang berada di samping Renji, "Hey, sahabatmu akan pergi jauh. Setidaknya pedulilah sedikit."

Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatapku, "Aku sudah peduli dengan caraku sendiri," ucapnya menyilangkan tangan di dada, "ingat pesanku, jangan menikah dengan orang sana."

Aku mengangguk dan menyodorkan kepalan tanganku. Dengan wajah tidak pedulinya, Ishida membalas kepalan tanganku.

Kini aku berjalan ke arah Tatsuki dan Inoue.

Inoue melebur ke pelukanku terlebih dahulu. Ku elus rambutnya dan ku biarkan dia menangis di pelukanku. Kini aku memperhatikan Tatsuki. Dia hanya terdiam menatapku.

Ku rentangkan satu tanganku yang bebas, "Hari ini kau boleh menangis untukku," ucapku tersenyum.

Mata Tatski berkaca-kaca kembali. Perlahan dia mendekatiku dan ikut memelukku. Tatsuki memang _tomboy_ , tapi dia tetap seorang gadis. Jadi, dia berhak mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

Kedua sahabat gadisku tersebut melepas pelukannya tanpa suara. Namun, mereka segera mendokak menatapku dan tersenyum. Bersamaan, mereka mengangguk. Menandakan bahwa mereka memberi dukungan agar aku tidak terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan mereka.

Aku membalas anggukan mereka dan tersenyum. Setelah itu ku putar badanku dan menatap Rukia yang balas menatapku.

Air mata mengalir pada pipinya. Namun, Rukia tersenyum. Tangannya terlentang dengan lebar.

Aku mendekat dan memeluk Rukia. Gadis tersebut balas memelukku. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami berpelukan. Tapi, aku terus memeluknya sampai aku mendengar pemberitahuan agar aku segera merapat ke terminal pemberangkatan.

Tanpa bicara Rukia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongkak menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya. Kemudian aku tersenyum.

Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku ingin melakukannya sekarang. Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan aku harus melakukannya sekarang.

Jadi, ku dekatkan wajahku ke arah Rukia dan ku kecup keningnya.

Rukia terkejut. Tidak terkecuali orang-orang yang melihat perlakuanku tersebut. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Sebelum melepaskan pelukan pada Rukia, kembali ku acak rambut gadis tersebut.

Setelah itu aku mengambil koperku dan melambaikan tangan sambil berucap 'Sampai Jumpa' kepada semuanya.

...

 _Hari perpisahan  
Sekarang semuanya mulai berubah,  
Tapi hatiku baik-baik saja  
Kau tidak keren, tapi penuh kelembutan disisiku  
Bersamamu_

 **~ 3 Tahun Kemudian ~**

Ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam saat kakiku menginjak tanah Jepang kembali. Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun berlalu, _study_ -ku selesai. Kini aku sudah kembali ke Jepang dengan membawa gelar seorang lulusan seni jurusan musik yang bersekolah di Jerman. Hebat, bukan?

Sayangnya hari ini tidak ada orang yang bisa menyambut kepulanganku.

Ayah, dia sedang pergi ke luar kota dan aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk kembali ke Tokyo hanya untuk menjemputku.

Kedua adikku, sekarang belum masuk liburan sekolah. Jadi, mereka sedang masuk. Aku tidak ingin mereka membolos hanya untuk menjemputku.

Para sahabatku?

Oh, aku berterima kasih sekali kepada Ishida karena dia telah menyita semuanya. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya. Dia mendapat gelar S1 jurusan kedokteran—yah meskipun selanjutnya dia harus mengambil kuliah lagi agar bisa punya gelar dokter muda.

Jadi, tujuanku sekarang adalah pergi ke Todai. Perjalanan dari bandara ke Todai cukup jauh, jadi aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mandi dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, sebelum berangkat aku menyempatkan diri untuk ke kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian formal.

Setelah semuanya sudah siap, aku pun pergi. Aku harap nanti aku tidak di usir karena membawa koper besar saat acara wisuda.

...

Renji tertawa terbahak, "Kau gila ya, Ichigo? Sudah jelas kau mau ke acara wisuda, kenapa kopermu kau bawa? Jangan bilang dari bandara kau langsung ke Todai? Kau belum mandi ya?" dan tawanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di rumah Ishida, lebih tepatnya, apartemen. Orangtua Ishida memberikan dia sebuah apartemen saat sebelum Ishida lulus. Jadi, kami lebih leluasa untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti tertawa terbahak.

Jika di rumah Ishida, kami tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu.

Ah, menanggapi ucapan Renji, aku mendengus dengan kesal, "Jarak dari bandara ke Todai cukup jauh. Aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk bersantai. Kalian sendiri yang menerorku agar aku tidak terlambat."

"Meskipun begitu, harusnya kau tidak mempermalukan dirimu sendiri," ucap Ishida terdengar tidak habis pikir, "ah, aku baru ingat anak seni memang tidak punya malu."

Dan ucapannya lebih menyebalkan lagi, anak seni bukannya tidak punya malu. Mereka hanya suka dengan kebebasan. Karena memang seni itu bebas.

Inoue tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu, "Abarai-kun, Ishida-kun, bisa ke luar kamar sebentar? Rukia sedang ingin bicara empat mata dengan Ichigo."

Tawa Renji tiba-tiba terhenti. Ishida menatap Inoue dengan tatapan gusar. Aku tidak pernah melihat Ishida dengan ekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Tanpa banyak komentar Renji dan Ishida berlalu. Sebelum menutup pintu Renji menatapku dengan tatapan penuh arti. Namun, aku tidak paham dengan tatapan tersebut.

Rukia masuk tidak lama kemudian. Dia terlihat sangat anggun dengan dress yang dia pakai. Rambutnya masih tersanggul dengan rapi meskipun acara wisuda sudah selesai.

Senyum khas Rukia merekah saat sebelumnya ku lihat wajah ragunya. Dia menatapku dan berjalan mendekat.

"Hey, anak seni. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Rukia duduk di sampingku.

Benar juga, aku tadi tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam aula. Jadi, aku masih belum berbicara empat mata dengan Rukia.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja, kau sendiri?" tanyaku mencoba untuk santai meskipun jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

Rukia merenggangkan ototnya dan menjatuhkan diri di kasur, "Selepas kuliah aku mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Rasanya melelahkan, tapi cukup menyenagkan juga karena ada suatu hal yang ku kerjakan."

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanyaku langsung.

Rasanya agak tidak enak. Aku paham kebiasaaan Rukia. Dia akan basa-basi terlebih dahulu jika dia akan memberi kabar yang tidak enak didengar.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Terakhir kali hanya suara nafas Rukia yang terdengar tertahan. Aku sendiri tidak berani menatap Rukia karena terlalu takut. Suhu badanku pun tiba-tiba terasa turun. Membuat tubuhku menjadi kaku.

 **~ Skip untuk anak di bawah 17 tahun ~**

Aku terkejut saat Rukia mendorong tubuhku, membuatku tertidur di atas kasur. Biar ku jelaskan, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu paham karena pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi sempit.

Jadi, ku pikir saat ini Rukia sedang berada di atas tubuhku. Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya iya. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa bibir Rukia kini menempel pada bibirku. Gadis tersebut telah menciumku.

Belum sempat aku menikmati sensasinya, ku rasakan ada setetes air jatuh di pipiku. Kemudian Rukia melepaskan ciumannya secara perlahan.

 **~ Cukup sekian skip-nya ~**

Rukia menunduk. Dia menaruh kepalanya di atas dadaku, membuatku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Baru ku sadari dia sedang menangis saat ku lihat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Aku mengenal Rukia. Ketika dia menangis, dia tidak akan mengeluarkan isakan sama sekali. Dia hanya menahannya. Tapi, karena hal tersebut, tubuhnya jadi bergetar.

Perlahan ku peluk gadis kecil tersebut, "Ada apa? Ceritakan kepadaku?" tanyaku sebisa mungkin terdengar lembut.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Rukia. Namun, tubuh gadis tersebut semakin bergetar kuat. Tangannya bahkan meremas _tuxedo_ yang ku kenakan.

Ku eratkan pelukanku, "Jika kau tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

Rukia menarik wajahnya dari dadaku. Kini mata kami saling bertemu.

" _Nii-sama_ akan menjodohkanku dengan kenalannya di kantor," ucap Rukia terdengar bergetar.

Aku terdiam. Mata kami terus bertatapan.

Karena tidak segera mendapat tanggapan dariku, mata Rukia terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Bawa aku pergi Ichigo," ucap Rukia terdengar rapuh.

Dadaku terasa sakit. Aku yakin sekali tanganku bergetar saat ku coba untuk mengelus pipi Rukia, "Hey, kenapa harus pergi bersamaku? Harusnya kau senang karena mendapat calon suami yang sudah bekerja."

Rukia semakin meremas _tuxedo_ -ku, "Bukannya kau menyukaiku?"

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Kau sudah mendengar pengakuanku tiga tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Rukia dengar," ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba untuk menahan agar mataku tidak berkaca-kaca, "jika kau lari denganku, kau pasti tahu Byakuya pasti kecewa. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu."

Lama Rukia menatapku. Perlahan dia menarik dirinya dari pelukanku. Saat dia duduk, dia terus menatapku. Rukia menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal lagi, Ichigo," ucapnya.

Aku pun duduk dan menghadap Rukia, "Apa itu, Rukia?"

Rukia menggigit bibirnya, namun dia tersenyum. Setitik air mengalir dari ujung mata Rukia, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Gadis tersebut mencium bibirku sebentar dan segera berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia bahkan tidak berbalik untuk melihatku kembali.

...

 _Jika memungkinkan, aku tak ingin memiliki perasaan sedih  
Tapi hal itu pasti akan datang, kan?  
Ketika saat itu tiba, akan bagus bila ku bisa mengatakan,  
"Yeah! Halo temanku,"  
Sambil tersenyum_

Saat ini aku sedang berada di taman kota. Ya, hal yang biasa ku lakukan setelah lulus dari kuliahku.

Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan. Beruntung sekali, meskipun bayarannya tidak terlalu besar. Dosenku bilang, seorang seni memulai karirnya dari nol. Jadi, aku harus terus berjuang jika ingin menapat gaji lebih.

Pekerjaanku bermacam. Terkadang aku disuruh membuat musik, kadang lirik, kadang keduanya, kadang juga aku disuruh untuk mengiringi artis yang akan tampil.

Memang masih belum ada yang mengontrakku, ya, tidak heran karena memang masih belum ada orang yang benar-benar mempercayaiku. Tapi, aku akan berjuang.

Saat ini _job_ -ku adalah membuat musiknya. Beruntung karena tema musik kali ini akustik. Aku hanya membutuhkan gitar.

Baru saja aku mulai menempatkan nada, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Saat ku ambil terlihat nama orang yang sedang meneleponku. Monyet merah, Renji.

"Ya?" jawabku tidak semangat.

"Kau di mana? Daritadi tidak membalas email," ucapnya terdengar marah.

"Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang kerja," ucapku _to the point_.

Sejujurnya akhir-akhir ini emosiku menjadi gampang tersulut. Aku jadi malas berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Secara tidak langsung aku tidak ingin diganggu.

Aku mendengar gumaman Renji yang menjelaskan bahwa aku sedang sibuk.

"Biar aku yang bicara," terdengar suara Tatsuki, "Ichigo, saat ini kami semua sedang berkumpul untuk menemani Rukia memilih baju pengantin. Rukia ingin kita semua ikut."

Aku terdiam. Tanpa berkomentar lagi langsung ku putus sambungan teleponnya.

Belum sempat aku fokus dengan gitarku, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik yang datang mendekatiku. Sebelum aku memutar kepala untuk melihat asal suara, tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mengenai kepalaku.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan sok sibuk. Ini acara besar sahabatmu, kau harus ikut!" terdengar suara Renji.

"Lebih baik kita cepat, waktu kita tidak banyak," kini suara Inoue yang terdengar.

"Tatsuki bawa gitarnya," terdengar suara Ishida, "kita harus segera bergegas Ichigo."

Dan gitar ditarik paksa dari tanganku. Setelah itu aku digelendeng keluar taman. Mereka semua bahkan tidak membiarkan aku untuk protes.

...

Setelah melewati beberapa tempat, akhirnya kami sampai di suatu gedung yang terlihat sepi. Namun, dilihat dari model bangunannya, ku pikir bangunan tersebut adalah sebuah butik.

Renji dan lainnya sudah turun dan mulai berjalan sambil berbincang. Aku sendiri masih berdiri terpaku di samping mobil.

"Bukannya rumah Rukia ada di Hokkaido, ya? Kenapa pernikahannya dilaksanakan di Tokyo?" tanyaku baru menyadari hal tersebut.

Di Jepang memang ada yang menyediakan jasa penyewaan untuk acara pernikahan lengkap. Mulai dari gereja yang akan digunakan, aulanya. Ada pula yang mempersiapkan baju pengantin sekalian.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi saat ku tanya Rukia hanya menjawab bahwa dia ingin pernikahannya dilakukan di Tokyo," jelas Renji sambil mengankat bahu, "kau tahu, kan? Rukia dijodohkan, mungkin dia ingin mendapat perlakuan spesial karena dia sudah mau menurut pada Byakuya."

Aku hanya bisa diam. Namun, kepalaku terus memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Apa dia ingin lebih menyakiti aku dengan mengadakan pernikahan di kota tempat aku tinggal? Atau mungkin alasan lain?

Harusnya aku sudah paham dengan sifat Rukia. Untuk beberapa alasan aku memang sering paham dengan apa yang dia lakukan meskipun gadis tersebut tidak memberitahu aku alasannya. Tapi, sekarang? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

"Wah, Kuchuki-san, kau terlihat cantik sekali," suara Inoue terdengar saat aku masuk ke dalam butik. Sebenarnya aku baru sadar bahwa tadi aku ditinggal oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, dari kita semua, kau yang duluan memakai gaun pengantin. Ku pikir Inoue yang akan mendahului, tapi ternyata malah kau," komentar Renji memperhatikan seseorang di hadapannya.

Renji, Ishida, Tatsuki dan Inoue saling berjejer dan memperhatikan pusat yang sama. Sepertinya pusat tersebut adalah Rukia yang sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin. Aku sendiri hanya bisa melihat bawahan gaun tersebut karena tubuh Rukia tertutup oleh tubuh Renji dan yang lainnya.

"Yah, sudah jelas Inoue tidak akan mendahului kita. Dia harus menunggu Ishida menjadi dokter muda terlebih dahulu," ucap Tatsuki.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menikah setelah aku menjadi dokter muda. Bisa jadi, aku menikah saat aku mengambil kuliah spesialis," ucap Ishida membuat Renji dan Tatsuki berseru kompak.

Semua percapakan itu diakhiri dengan tawa dari lima orang di hadapanku.

"Ichigo mana?" tanya Rukia yang sedari tadi tidak berkomentar.

Sontak empat orang yang sedang memunggungiku memutar kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Lihatlah Rukia, Ichigo terlalu takut untuk mendekat. Ku pikir dia tidak akan percaya bahwa sahabat kecilnya sebentar lagi akan menikah," ucap Renji menyilangkan tangan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Yang lain hanya menanggapinya dengan kikikan geli. Tanpa diminta, mereka perlahan menyingkir ke samping dan memperlihatkan Rukia dengan balutan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih.

Aku terbelalak. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka dia akan terlihat sangat sempurna saat mengenakan gaun tersebut. Mata ungunya terlihat semakin berkilat anggun.

"Hai, Rukia," ucapku gugup dan terkesan kaku. Namun, aku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Rukia tersenyum geli dan melentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, "Bagaimana, Ichigo? Menurutmu aku pantas memakainya atau tidak?"

"Lebih dari sempurna," jawabku jujur, "kau sendiri yang memilihnya?"

"Tentu saja," seru Rukia bersemangat dan mengambil katalog di sampingnya, "ada beberapa pilihan, tapi menurutku kau akan memilih gaun ini jika aku bertanya kepadamu."

Gadis tersebut menyerahkan katalognya kepadaku, aku pun mulai melihat-lihat gambar deretan gaun pernikahan. Setelah ku lihat sampai akhir, aku menatap Rukia kembali.

"Benar sekali, jika kau bertanya kepadaku, aku akan memilih gaun yang kau pakai," ucapku mencoba tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sesak dan menyakitkan. Membuat nafasku jadi tidak beraturan.

"Hey, jadi kau menyuruh kami semua ke sini, tapi hanya Ichigo saja yang dimintai pendapat?" protes Tatsuki tiba-tiba datang dan merampas katalog dari tanganku, "aku juga ingin lihat-lihat. Akan ku pilihkan gaun yang lebih cocok untukmu."

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Tatsuki menunjuk satu gaun dan dia memperlihatkannya pada Rukia.

Rukia pun memperhatikan, "Yang mana?"

"Eh, aku juga ingin lihat," ucap Inoue ikut memperhatikan katalog yang di bawa Tatsuki.

Setelah itu kami para cowok hanya berdiri sambil menunggu ketiga cewek tersebut sibuk memilih gaun pengantin. Rukia sendiri, entah kenapa terlihat begitu antusias. Dia bahkan tidak protes sama sekali meskipun sudah berganti gaun berkali-kali.

...

Ketika kita menyenandungkan lagu yang sama  
Ku harap kau berada disisiku  
Kau tidak keren, tapi aku senang bisa bertemu dengan dirimu yang lembut  
Hari perpisahan

Banyak lagu yang bisa ku mainkan jika aku ingin mengeskpresikan perasaanku saat ini. Banyak lagu yang cocok pula untuk mendeskripsikan posisiku saat ini.

Sudah berkali-kali aku memainkan gitarku sambil bernyanyi. Sudah pula aku menenangkan diriku seharian di taman kota yang sepi. Tapi, tetap saja rasanya aku gusar. Aku ingin menghilangkan rasa tidak menyenangkan ini, tapi aku bingung bagaimana caranya.

Aku berpikir, memikirkan tentang lagu apa yang akan ku nyanyikan lagi. Dan aku mengingat satu lagu.

Mungkin cintaku tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi rasanya hal tersebutlah yang terjadi kepadaku. Aku dan Rukia memang saling suka, tapi pada kenyataannya perasaan itu hanya tersampaikan saja.

Rukia akan menikah sebentar lagi.

Jadi, aku mulai memainkan gitarku. Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu Sen no Yoru wo Koete yang dinyanyikan oleh Aqua Times.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut ketika aku mulai menyanyikan liriknya. Ku tutup mataku dan menikmati sensasi yang diberikan alam kepadaku. Aku terus melanjutkan nyanyianku.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang dari belakangku yang ikut bernyanyi denganku saat aku masuk reff terakhir. Setelah lirik reff selesai aku menghentikan petikan pada gitarku dan memutar kepala untuk melihat orang yang ikut bernyanyi denganku.

Rukia berdiri di belakangku agak jauh. Dia tersenyum lembut. Tangannya menggenggam tas tangan kecil membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lagunya belum selesai, bukan?" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Rukia pun duduk di sampingku.

"Kau ini, kenapa menyanyikan lagu tentang cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Tidak cocok untukmu," ucapnya tertawa geli.

Ku singkirkan gitar dari pangkuanku dan menaruhnya di bangku kosong yang berada di sampingku, "Liriknya, saat kau mulai bernyanyi bersamaku tadi, itu menceritakan tentang posisiku saat ini."

Rukia terlihat mengingat-ingat, " _Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_ —aku ingin dicintai tapi kau sepertinya tidak mencintaiku?" dia tertawa dan meninju lenganku pelan, "jangan bercanda kau. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Ichigo."

" _Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte—_ ku terus berputar meengulang kalimat itu. _Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_ —aku menemukan satu jawaban menakutkan dan menyakitkan. _Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerun da_ —aku bisa mengatakan 'aku suka padamu' pada orang yang aku sukai," ucapku sambil menerawang menatap langit.

" _Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte—_ meskipun pikiran itu tidak terwujud. _Suki na hito wa suki tte tsutaeru_ —aku bisa mengatakan 'aku suka padamu' pada orang yang aku sukai. _Sore wa sono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa_ —hal itu adalah hal yang paling hebat di dunia ini," lanjut Rukia ikut menewarang menatap langit.

Ya, lirik itu memang benar. Bisa menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kita cintai secara langsung adalah hal paling hebat di dunia. Karena tidak setiap orang bisa melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Jadi, kau akan berhenti mencintaiku ketika kau sudah menikah?" tanyaku entah kenapa terucap dengan sendirinya.

Rukia mendengus geli, "Itu pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab, Ichigo."

"Kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu?" rasanya hari ini aku susah untuk mengontrol mulutku.

"Entahlah, setidaknya aku bisa berduaan denganmu sebelum menikah," ucap Rukia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Senyumku perlahan merekah, "Jangan bilang kau meminta pernikahanmu dilakukan di Tokyo hanya untuk ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengelak. Hal ini lah yang ku inginkan," ucap Rukia terdengar lelah, "bahkan setelah kau menyatakan perasaan kepadaku, kau harus pergi ke Jerman. Itu menyakitkan, Ichigo."

Ku elus pelan rambut Rukia, "Kau juga sama, setelah aku pulang dari Jerman, kau memberiku kabar bahwa kau akan menikah. Rasanya dunia ini tidak memperbolehkan kita untuk bahagia."

Rukia tertawa hambar, "Bukan begitu, Ichigo. Kita berdua sudah terlalu bahagia. Kau masih mengingat masa SMA kita, kan? Bukan kah semua hal itu menyenangkan?"

Tangan Rukia mulai melingkar pada pinggangku. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, perlahan ku lingkarkan tanganku pada pinggang Rukia.

"Tiga tahun saat itu rasanya hanya sebentar, ya? Mungkin benar, kita terlalu bahagia saat itu. Sampai-sampai aku tidak merasakannya," aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menghela nafas.

Keadaan menjadi hening karena Rukia tidak menanggapi ucapanku. Aku pun tidak berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan ini, rasanya terlalu nyaman.

Jemari Rukia menyapu wajahku. Dia mengelus pelan pipiku dan sedikit menekankan tangannya untuk merubah arah pandangku. Mata kami bertemu.

"Dengarkan baik-baik Ichigo. Mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku mengatakan hal ini," mata Rukia terlihat berkilat, "mungkin ini salah, tapi kau akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ada dalam hatiku. Aku akan menaruhmu di tempat spesial yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh siapapun. Jadi, jangan takut."

Nafasku tertahan. Namun, kepalaku mengangguk juga, "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Terima kasih atas kebahagiaan yang kau berikan selama ini," ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam, "aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku berharap waktu berhenti. Aku tidak ingin momen-momen ini hanya jadi sebuah memori. Namun, aku tidak bisa jadi manusia naif selamanya. Kenyataan memang selalu bertentangan ketika kita menginginkan sesuatu yang besar dan berarti.

Jadi, aku hanya bisa memeluk Rukia erat. Berharap gadis tersebut tidak pernah melupakan perlukan terakhir kami.

 **~ Owari ~**

 **My long story comin'. Wah, aku tidak menyangka bakal jadi sepanjang ini, semoga para readers tidak bosan dengan cerita panjang *lol*. Aku tidak berniat untuk menjadikan dua chapter karena mungkin hal itu tidak akan menyenangkan, jadi, selamat membaca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk sekuel ini, ya~**


End file.
